New Project
by KillinBuddy
Summary: Harry's been lured to the death eaters yet again. Will Harry live through another killing curse? Rating is only for language and a little violence.
1. Voldamort's Meddling

Ok first, SO FAR, none of the characters are mine. Second, I normally don't do fan fiction, this being my first, so the characters might end up really screwed up. I'll try to keep them in character no matter how much I love dark Harry joining the dark lord or other such things. Also, I tell you now there are only two reasons I'm writing this. First being that it's the end of summer, god I can hear the screaming already, and I need a new project to do during boring classes and second I figured this would be a good way to bring my writing back up as I haven't done much over the summer and it probably sucks right now. So having said that, I don't care about reviews and it will only be updated when I feel the chapters are ok.

Btw, While I hated that Sirius died I felt that I would mess it up if I didn't use that book because I might use stuff from there. If he wasn't dead it would be odd if they knew things from that book.

All right so lets get this started then.

* * *

He had promised that he would tell him the important things so that last years events would never play out again. Yet here he was, surrounded by death eaters and completely unarmed. Dumbledore had lied to him yet again. 

A boy of about 16 stood in the center of a ring made of people in black cloaks. White masks hid their faces and each of them had a long piece of wood directed on the boy. The boy himself had on a pair of pants that were a little too big and so hung loosely on his slim hip. His shirt was too large as well, the end hanging to about mid thigh, and had a few tares in it. Messy black hair fell to his forehead to half cover a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. His wand was only a little ways away, where it had been discarded when in was snapped in half, and now was little more then a stick. The boy looked calm and collect but inside he was screaming.

How could he have been so stupid as to first go to find the dark lord and then let his wand be destroyed? Voldemort had sent the bait and he, being the Gryffindor as always, had taken it, bait line and sinker. He would have kicked himself had he not been busy trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this one.

The vision, like the one just last year, had been so real. Voldemort was still a bastard and Harry was still easily manipulated. He couldn't help but think it was all that old fool, Dumbledore's fault. Somewhere deep down he knew that it wasn't true but at the moment he just needed someone to blame.

The death eaters were itching to throw more curses at him. He could tell they were barely keeping themselves from saying the fatal words that would end his life in only seconds. They were anxious to get revenge on the child who had so many times ruined their plans and sent many of them to Azkaban. Impatient one of the death eaters muttered a curse under his breath.

Harry could feel the scorching pain through his body the moment the word left the death eaters lips. He could tell the Cruciatus Curse from all of his dreams last year. The pain seared through every inch of his body. It seemed like years before the curse was lifted. He noticed that, while he wasn't aware of it, at some point he had fell to his knees. His gaze remained on the ground while he tried to gather himself together. A pained yelling brought his mind back to where he was, thankful that the others hadn't started throwing curses while he wasn't paying attention. He looked up to see his torturer screaming and withering in the pain he had felt just seconds before. While he saw it, he didn't really register what had happened until the curse was lifted and even then it took the cruel voice he dreaded to hear for him to understand.

"Ignore my orders again and it will be much worse" The voice sent chills down Harry's spine. When that monster spoke his threat seemed to carry to everyone around him. Harry was relieved to see he wasn't the only one affected by the dark lords words.

The cruel creature turned to him and Harry found himself longing for his wand. Even though it was broken it was better then nothing. For a moment he had the crazy thought of using it to poke out Voldemort's eye. His eyes rested on the snapped piece of wood only a few feet away. To far, Voldemort would never let him get to it even if it was broken and now seemingly useless to it's soon to be former owner. He barely noticed that the dark lord was going on with a speech about how the 'mighty' Potter has fallen.

He would not sit here and wait for death; Harry thought steeling himself for the onslaught he knew would come. Reaching out to his wand he wondered why he didn't do it in a fast moment; startle the enemy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why he hadn't been hit with thousands of curses yet. When his hand wrapped around the wood that used to be his wand he felt a kind of warmth, a comforting feeling, but he could tell that the magic was gone.

The taunting voice of the dark lord was merely fueling his depression "You have lost Potter, give in to the inevitable and it will all be over"

Without his knowledge his legs lifted him to stand in front of Voldemort. He was only human, how could they expect him to defeat this monster and all his minions? Hell he was still a child, though he hated to admit it. Another thing he wouldn't admit, he never thought he would actually live to see his sixteenth birthday, though by the looks of it he wouldn't live till midnight. "No" The word came from his mouth but he wasn't sure who had said it. It came unbidden and snuck past his lips when he wasn't watching but somehow that summed up everything. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to die now, and he wouldn't give up. It was stupid but he refused to give his life away, it was the only thing that was really his and no one would take it.

He didn't know where it came from, all he knew was he had thrown himself at Voldemort, fists swinging. It he couldn't use magic might as well go down fighting the muggle way. He didn't stop trying to beat the dark lord to death even when two rather large death eaters pulled him away. They kept him held firmly between them. Voldemort raised his wand, level with the black haired teen's face, an evil smirk plastered on his skull like face.

"Avada Kedavra"

* * *

I have no idea where this is going so don't ask me... I didn't even know I would have Harry with the death eaters when I started so there :-P Again I don't know when I'll update this thing cause I don't really think anyone will end up reading it anyway. It might turn out a little fragmented or random but that's all right. 


	2. The Undead

Harry woke, rather uncomfortably, to a blinding white light. The infirmary he thought with a groan. Somehow he had survived the killing curse, again, and was sent to the infirmary. He could make out the blurry figure of a woman. That had to be Madam Pomfrey; he thought wearily, I'm going to be stuck in here for weeks now.

With a sigh he tried to sit up only to find that he couldn't. It wasn't that he was unable to move but there was a weight on his chest that prevented him from really going anywhere. He reached for his glasses but only meet air. His attempts at seeing were rewarded with a giggle and soon after his glasses were set on his face.

His vision swam into focus only to see a girl sitting in his view of the room. The girl had to be a few years younger then him, at least 14 if not younger. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into pigtails tied back with big fluffy bows and her eyes where a deep blue with just hints of green. Realizing she was the weight on his chest he tried to shift a bit but couldn't manage to free himself.

The girl giggled again and pointed to the bright white light that had woke him up in the first place "Great isn't it? Did you think you were in heaven or something? I thought it up all by myself, just don't tell Salus, she'd have a fit!" He looked to where she pointed seeing what looked like ghosts of miniature lambs. The small things pelts were shinning brightly giving off a happy light if such a thing were possible.

"Where…" Harry began but stopped himself at her amused look "wrong question?" Receiving an enthusiastic nod he sighed, "Of course it is" was his muttered response. While he didn't mean to be so cranky he felt like hell, woke up to a blinding light coming out of sheep and to top it off he had some stranger sitting on him.

"Who would be more appropriate" The voice that came from the foot of the bed was sleek. It had a cool tone to it that washed over the listener in a way that while quiet in a way that it would seem to be overlooked demanded the attention of everyone who heard it. Looking as best he could with the girl still perched on him he was able to see that a man stood in the door he hadn't been aware of. Leaning against the doorframe he seemed to watch the seen uninterested and yet his eyes were scanning Harry as though trying to search his very soul.

The girl had spun around at the voice "You're not going to tell are you?" She didn't wait for a response before continuing in a rather rushed fashion "Because you shouldn't be tattling on your counterpart, who by the way has down things for you all the time…"

She was interrupted by the cool detached voice "First of all I owe you nothing so don't even start that. I'd rather like to see you get yourself in trouble rather then me running off to tell about it. Lastly, you're crushing him"

The girl didn't seem to want to pay attention to him until the last part. When she heard the part about crushing him she jumped off "I don't weigh that much" she huffed but had gotten off non-the less.

Without the girls weight on him Harry was able to pull himself up to properly see around the room he was in. Contrary to what he had thought when he first woke up he wasn't in a hospital wing, nor was he in any room that would have passed for one by even the unconscious. The room was rather dark, most of the light coming from the now softly glowing sheep, however the dark colors in the room seemed to be putting up a good battle at extinguishing any light that dared to come into the room. He was sitting on a good-sized bed. The black sheets made it seem as though the dark of the room was trying to encase him as well.

His attention was pulled from the room to land on the man that was still standing in the door. From the way he looked he was obviously disinterested now that he had freed Harry from being trapped against the bed. Messy blond hair fell into his eyes but he didn't bother to brush it out of the way. Harry couldn't tell exactly what color his eyes were with the way he was standing. He seemed comfortable though, wearing black pants that didn't seem so much as baggy but more just hung off him. A white tee shirt was the backdrop for some sort of charm that hung around his neck. Too Harry it looked like the outline of the head of a dragon at the top of a cross. "So are you going to tell me then?" he asked once finished examining him.

The gaze that had been focused on glaring hatefully at the sheep turned to him. Looking mildly amused he made his way closer to the bed, at which point Harry could see that his eyes were a light silvery blue. Standing over him the man seemed rather imposing "no"

Harry didn't have the chance to become started by the single word or even annoyed that he hadn't gotten an answer as another voice came from the door "Darius, stop hassling people" The response to that was the man to glare at the woman standing in the door before moving himself to lean against the wall next to the bed muttering "whatever"

The woman came over, long red hair pulled back by the small braids she had made. Violet eyes smiled at him making him feel a bit more at ease with the situation. He was rather surprised that he was as calm as he was in a place he didn't know.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked, the motherly tone surprising him a bit. "Not too bad I hope" Getting a shake of his head she nodded "That's good, wouldn't want you to…"

The man interrupted her "While thing whole thing is touching, really it is, I'd prefer to get this over with and leave" there wasn't so much as a harsh tone to his voice there was a bit of impatience.

The woman nodded to him with a sigh "You're making this any easier, Dar sweetie" Earning a death glare from him but he didn't say anything, seeming resigned to the horrible nick names that came out of the woman's mouth. "As you're so intent on speeding this up…" she didn't finish but Darius seemed to know what she meant and was grateful for moving on.

He looked to Harry watching him a few more moments, like he had when he first came in "He'll do" the assent made the woman's smile even more "If that's out of the way I believe I have more important things to do" He was stopped but the woman's hand and sighed at the hitch in his escape.

"Don't go wondering off just yet, I need you here for a bit dear" Turning back to Harry she nodded "First, my name is Saundra. The girl over there," She pointed to the one who had been sitting on him not too long ago "is Karina and he," motioning to the man "is Darius. If you need any help ask us, or anyone else for that matter and you will be shown the right way" After a slight pause she began again "This will be a bit hard to swallow, dear, but just listen with an open mind" She receive a hesitant nod.

"You are in a sort of afterlife" at the almost horrified look she quickly amended "You're not dead. You are very much alive, however there's a bit of a problem with you going back home right away. You see, we are people who sort of, keep everything in balance. And I am now certain that you are as well."

Darius voice cut in with a scratching remark "Wish it was that you were dead now hum?" He received a warning glance from Saundra and so went to silently glaring at her.

Harry watched them a bit confused "I don't think I know what you mean. It is ridicules and I want to go home, now" He had enough of the whole thing and just wanted to go home to Hogwarts and go to sleep, pretend it was all a dream.

"You can leave whenever you wish," She gave him a slightly pleading look "However if you don't take on what we ask of you the world you return to will most likely become wreaked within a few months, if that."

Darius decided to speak up again "Funny how she can put the world on your shoulders isn't it?" He ignored the defensive 'Well its not like we have any other way' and continued, "The point is, you can stay, learn what she wants you too and then go home with enough power to beat the entire wizarding world with a stick." Continuing to ignore her protests "Or, you can have me take you home right now and pretend like none of this ever happened"

Harry watched him shocked. It was probably the most direct choice he had ever been given. Nothing on either side to make him worry about hurting others, just the strait truth of what would happen to him. Then again, if he stayed he would be able to learn a way to get rid of Voldamort from what Darius had said.

His thoughts were interrupted "Don't do that" at his confused look Darius explained "Don't think of other people, it complicates things. You will never be able to please everyone you want so do what it is that you want to do" After a few long minutes he smirked. The other two looked downcast, as they seemed ready to let him go home.

They were stopped short when he nodded "alright" was the quiet answer they got. The two woman were confused seeing that it could be takenin any number of waysbut Darius just chuckled.

* * *

I know, I am very slow at actually writing things. I've just not been in the mood lately... I have the third chapter already started but I'm not sure if it will be finished any time soon.


End file.
